fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Droy
|kanji=ドロイ |rōmaji=''Doroi'' |alias= |race=Human |gender=Male |age=18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 44, Cover (debut) 25 (X791) |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Black |hair=Black |blood type= |affiliation=Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location=Left side of his Back |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Shadow Gear |partner= |base of operations=Second Fairy Tail Building First Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Plant Magic |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice= |english voice=Z Charles Bolton |image gallery=yes }} For Droy's Edolas counterpart, see Droy (Edolas). Droy is a 25 year old Mage and is a member of Fairy Tail Guild's team Shadow Gear. Appearance Droy was initially a tall, slim young man with black hair kept in an unusual, distinctive hairstyle, with a tuft of hair on top of his head jutting upwards and then curving frontwards, being reminiscent of a plant’s stem. His hair extends in a rounded form on his forehead, and was cut on both sides of Droy’s head in a spiralling motif. Droy has dark eyes and thin dark eyebrows pointing downwards at their outer edges; his rectangular-shaped face sported sharp features, with prominent cheekbones. Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island and the disappearance of their comrades, Droy began eating out of depression, causing him to become fat and overweight, with his face gaining less-defined features and a larger nose as a result, plus a prominent double chin. His hairstyle got simpler, with the cuts on the sides having disappeared, and the tuft on top of his head having gotten shorter. His bodily proportions seem to have been altered by his fattening, with his limbs looking much smaller than before in comparison to his body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 8 Droy’s first attire consisted of a simple white shirt, green checkered pants, and dark shoes with lighter soles. He also sported a pair of distinctive belts crossing his chest, each passing over one of his shoulders. These belts were reminiscent of bandoliers, sporting rectangular cases on them, which contain special “'Live-Coal'” used for his Plant Magic. After Gajeel Redfox was admitted into the guild and after Shadow Gear went on to attack him due to their past battle, Droy started donning a distinctive, dark jacket, with a single bandolier passing over his left shoulder. Such jacket lived up to Droy's plant theme, possessing a high, light collar seemingly made of leafs, and jagged edges and cuffs yet again reminiscent of leafs, with a light stripe going down each of the sleeves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 14-19 After the timeskip, Droy wears a set of new clothes fitting his enlarged size, these being a light, short-sleeved jacket over a dark shirt with rolled-up light sleeves, which seems to have a dark-collared light undershirt or A-shirt below it, pants covered in light and dark rhombs, and dark shoes. Personality A childhood friend of his teammates Jet and Levy, Droy has been in love with the latter for a long time, something which made him into the former's "rival", with the two of them continuously competing to gain Levy's love, to no avail. Despite this interest on Levy, he's also known for liking other girls, if he finds them cute, and has shown some perversive tendencies,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Page 8 much like many other members of Fairy Tail. As evident of his signature Magic, Droy is interested in plans; he's also known for disliking spiders. While often comedically reprimanded alongside Jet by Elfman due to them continuously "screwing up their jobs",Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 5-6 Droy has also shown to be determined and ready to protect Fairy Tail's reputation in battle, assaulting Gajeel Redfox with Jet after the latter had joined the guild, something which was also prompted by their grudge towards him. Droy also seems to enjoy eating, at least as a way to fight sadness, as shown from his extreme fattening during the Tenrou Team's absence of seven years. He seems to be extremely touchy when it comes to it, getting angry with everyone pointing it out, and stoically claiming that he hasn't gotten fat and that he works out every day, something which prompted Jet to say he has no self-awareness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 7-8 History Little is known about Droy's past. He was a childhood friend of both Jet and Levy McGarden, and they often played together. He later joined Fairy Tail with them, forming the team Shadow Gear. He holds the record for the fastest rejection, after confessing his love to Levy and being rejected in one second. Synopsis Macao arc Droy is first seen drinking with Jet and another unnamed guild member upon the arrival of Natsu Dragneel, Happy, and Lucy Heartfilia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 4 When Natsu starts a brawl, Droy joins in with the rest of the guild members, and is seen with the rest of Shadow Gear when Makarov breaks it up, and brings the guild to order and reading them their latest riot act.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 11-27 Daybreak arc Droy is seen with the rest of Shadow Gear at the request board when Levy is inquiring about the Duke Everlue Mansion job.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 18-19 Lullaby arc Shadow Gear all get frighten when Fairy Tail S-Class Mage, Erza Scarlet returns from her job carrying a demons horn.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 10-11 Droy watches the fight between Natsu and Erza, along with his teammates. They are all shocked when a Magic Council messenger arrives to arrest Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 11-20 Droy waits patiently with the rest of the guild to hear about what will become of Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Page 2 Shadow Gear is shocked when Makarov exposes Macao's Transformation Magic. Macao claims he pretended to be Natsu because he felt he owed Natsu for saving him before.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 13-14 Galuna Island arc When Natsu and Erza return from their short imprisonment at the Magic Council, Natsu acts rowdy. Droy and Jet tell him to calm down as he runs around the guild. Soon after, Mystogan walks into the guild, casting a Sleep Magic on the whole guild. He leaves shortly after.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 2-10 After Mirjane tells Makarov an S-Class job was stole from the second floor, Makarov asks which job was missing. Mirajane tells him the Galuna Island job. Makarov then announces its other name, "The Island of Demons". Droy, along with other guild members are in shock after hearing the name, knowing it is a dangerous place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 8-9 Phantom Lord arc Along with the rest of Shadow Gear, Droy is beaten and bound to a tree in Magnolia's southern entrance park by Gajeel Redfox in an attempt on the Phantom Lord Guild's part to provoke Fairy Tail into war.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 20-23 They are then sent to the Magnolia Hospital to recover.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 2 After the war ends with Fairy Tail victorious, Jet returns with the others healed from the assault.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Page 16Later on, Shadow Gear helps in the reconstruction of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Page 11 When Laxus returns to the guild, he mocks how weak Fairy Tail has become and calls Shadow Gear a disgrace for getting beat up by Phantom Lord.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 10 Fighting Festival arc When Gajeel joins Fairy Tail, Jet and Droy decide to beat him up for revenge against him for Levy. Despite Levy's pleas for them to stop, they continue to beat up Gajeel, but also notice he doesn't fight back. Laxus Dreyar then appears. Laxus "aides" them by trying to kill Gajeel, which makes Droy realize that Gajeel didn't fight back because he wants to be recognized as a friend and is stunned when Gajeel protects Levy from an attack by Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 16-25 When Miss Fairy Tail was underway he was seen cheering for Levy until she was turned to stone by Evergreen. When the fighting began, Jet and Droy went with Alzak Cornell to battle Laxus but was caught in one of Freed Justine's barriers and was forced to fight each other to escape. Later it was shown that Alzak defeated both Jet and Droy to escape. When they awoke because of Warren, Droy was seen worrying over Levy's safety and helped out with destroying the Hall of Thunder. He was also seen later celebrating Fantasia. Edolas arc Along with Jet, the Edolas version of Droy seems to be a candidate for one of the strongest in the guild, commented on when he reprimands Elfman. Tenrou Island arc He is seen celebrating the arrival of Lisanna to the guild. A few days after he, along with some guild members, take a lot of jobs in hope to be picked as one of the participants in the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, during this period the Shadow Gear Team was disbanded. In the ceremony were master Makarov told who were the ones taking the trial, he gets happy for Levy's approval. Moments later he argues with Jet about who will be Levy's partner as Gajeel propose himself to be hers, saying he'll make her bigger and stronger. This causes shock to both Jet and Droy. X791 arc Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island, the guild is reduced into a small tavern with only a few members remaining, one of which is Droy. As Droy sits inside the guild with Jet, Laki Olietta approaches them and begins to pick on Droy for gaining weight. Jet joins in and compares Droy to Reedus, whose body is now slim. Droy ignores his comment and tells him that he has been working out everyday but Jet continues to pick on him and asks him what would Levy say if she saw him. Hearing this, Droy shouts out that Levy is not coming back, silencing everyone inside the guild, including himself. Suddenly, a group of men from the rival guild, Twilight Ogre, enters the guild and begins to demand for payment for the debt that the fairies owe them. Droy gets annoyed with them and tries to fight the group, together with Jet and Max, but the new master, Macao, stops them. The group then leaves after trashing the guild and promises to return next month for the rent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 7-13 After the group left, everyone in the guild notices Reedus' sketch book, littered on the floor. The sketch book contains Reedus' sketch of the guild members back when the guild was strong and complete. One look at a sketch of Team Shadow Gear, Jet and Droy's eyes suddenly wells up in tears and everyone in the guild begin to reminisce what has happened since the disappearance of their comrades. Suddenly, the guild hears a sound and everyone heads outside only to see Blue Pegasus's Christina. The Trimens then gets off the Magic Bomber and informs the guild that they have detected something in the Eternano waters and that Tenrou Island still exists.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 14-24 In one last attempt to find their guild mates, Droy, joined by Alzack, Bisca, Jet, Warren and Max, heads towards the place where the island was destroyed. During their voyage, they encounter a girl with long curly hair standing on top of the ocean. The girl then raises both her hands and Tenrou Island, inside a sphere bearing the mark of the guild, appears before them. The group then followed the girl who leads them to the Natsu's motionless and half-buried body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 2-6 However, the group discovers that Natsu and the rest of the missing members are still alive and were saved from Acnologia's attack by the girl who is the first Fairy Tail Guild Master, Mavis Vermilion. The group then returns to the guild and defeats Teebo and his gang who were about to attack the other members of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 11-18 The night after the return of the missing members, the whole guild partied nonstop. During the celebration, Team Shadow Gear is reinstated but Jet and Droy are upset with the fact that Levy is seven years younger than them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 10 Romeo tries to tell the returning members something that they can do in order to be Fiore's number one guild again but the other members of Fairy Tail oppose his idea. Romeo, however, refuses to listen to his guild mates and goes to inform the returning members about the Grand Magic Games, a festival where the winning guild will be considered number one and be awarded 30,000,000 . The other members try to dissuade the returning members from joining, to no avail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 12-19 For preparations of the Grand Magic Games, Shadow Gear partners with Team Natsu, Wendy, Carla, and Juvia for training. Droy and Jet get a little annoyed how Team Natsu does nothing but play around the first day, but eventually forget about it once they see all the girls in their bikini's.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Pages 2-8 On the second day of training, everyone comments how they are already feeling thei Magical Power increase, and if they can keep it up for three months they wil definitely be ready for the games. Just then, Virgo appears claiming the Celestial Spirit World is in danger, and takes everyone but Droy and Jet with her to help.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Pages 2-5 Droy and Jet train until there are five days before the game and witness all of their training partners return from the Celestial Spirit World, blind to the fact that their time was only wasted partying with the Spirits and not training.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Page 20 As the group sulks in their misfortune, a pigeon flies by with a note attached saying for them to come to a bridge in the West Forest. Jet and Droy follow and the group is greeted by Jellal Fernandes, Ultear Milkovich, and Meredy, who have formed an Independent Guild named Crime Sorcière. After they catch everyone up, they tell Fairy Tail to find the source of a strange Magical Aura when they compete in the Grand Magical Games, as it could lead to Zeref. Ultear then tells them that in reward for agreeing she can increase all their Magical Power by using her Arc of Time to bring out "Second Origin".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Pages 8-20 As the Mages undergo the painful procedure, Jet and Droy decide to leave claiming none of that concerns them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 264, Page 3 Jet and Droy see Team Natsu, Wendy, and Carla days later in the city of Crocus. They come along with Levy, Bisca, Alzack, Asuka, and Makarov. Droy along with the others explain to Team Natsu how the tasks change every year for the tournament, along with the rest of the rules.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 5-8 Magic and Abilities Plant Magic: Droy controls Rapid-Growing Plants to battle. He wears something called "Live-Coal" containers holding seeds for his Magic. *'Knuckle Plant:' (ナックルプラント Nakkuru Puranto): Droy throws seeds on to the ground, which then grow into large vines with fists, pummeling the opponent. Appearances in Other Media Droy appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and its sequel, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. In both games, he is unlocked through missions/quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable GuildFairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Trivia *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorceror Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Droy is that there are a lot of cute girls. He wishes to open a botanical garden in the future. Has a good relationship with members of Team Shadow Gear. The most difficult mission for him is when he joined a fighting contest, he lost during the preliminaries. Major Battles *Shadow Gear vs. Gajeel Redfox *Gajeel Redfox vs. Jet & Droy *Jet vs. Droy vs. Alzack Connell *Fairy Tail vs. Daphne's Lizardmen & Dragonoid References Site Navigation Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Male Category:Characters